Senyuman
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: "Yusaku, ke kafe yuk." ajak Takeru sembari tersenyum seperti biasa/ sumari gagal, agak ngespoiler, TakeYusa/ fic pertama di fandom ini, maaf kalau ada kesalahan


Kita adalah korban tragedi 10 tahun yang lalu

.

Pasti kau selalu sendiriankan?

.

Aku menemukanmu

.

Sekarang kau tidak sendirian lagi

.

Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum

.

.

.

 **Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! BAHASANYA ANEH! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Agak nge **spoiler** season 2(?), ini agak ngex-ver sama yang YGO DM sama Arc-V

 **Genre:** Friendship, meybi?

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi

Selamat Membaca

Fujiki Yusaku, duelist dengan nama Playmaker saat di dalam Link Vrains, Partner Yami no Ignis. Mempunyai teman bernama Homura Takeru. Yusaku belum menerima kabar dari Shoichi tentang _gate_ yang sempat menghilang setelah dirinya berduel dengan Bohman. Hari ini juga saat pulang sekolah tidak ada kabar, untuk hari ini Yusaku hanya bisa bersabar kembali.

"Yusaku," panggil Takeru pada Yusaku yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

Yusaku membalikkan badannya, "Apa?" tanya dengan nada datar, dan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Ke kafe KC dulu yuk." ajak Takeru pada Yusaku, tangan kirinya merangkul bahu Yusaku.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus membantu Shoichi." tolak Yusaku sembari melepaskan rangkulan Takeru darinya.

Takeru membekokkan lehernya sambil melihat ke wajah Yusaku, muncul banyak tanda tanya di atas kepalanya. "Kerja _part time_?"

"Iya." jawab Yusaku singkat seperti biasa, lalu mempercepat jalannya.

"Yusaku, sekali ini saja." Takeru memohon pada Yusaku, kedua telapak tangannya ia tempelkan.

Yusaku menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah."

Sebenarnya alasan Yusaku menolak ajakan Takeru adalah … senyuman Takeru yang sangat cerah, senyuman itu selalu membuat Yusaku merasa silau, matanya tidak kuat melihat senyumnya bagai matahari itu.

"Begitu dong Playmaker-sama!" kata Ai dengan semangat pada Yusaku. "Sekali-sekali kita mengistirahatkan pikiran itu bagus!"

"Diam."

Akhirnya Yusaku pun menerima ajakan Takeru, dan sempat berpikir untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya sebentar, Yusaku, dan Takeru berjalan menuju keluar gerbang kelas, lalu berjalan ke arah kanan untuk menemukan kafe yang dituju, KC cafe. Saat dijalan menuju kafe itu mereka berdua melihat 5 orang remaja berandalan, kira-kira seumura, dan badan mereka besar seperti pegulat, segerombolan remaja itu sedang memojokkan seorang pria kecil dengan kemeja kantoran.

"Jangan berbohong lebih baik kau bayar!" bentak remaja berbadan paling besar diantara kelima remaja itu. Mungkin dia adalah ketua geng itu.

Pria kecil itu hanya memasang wajah ketakutan, pria itu mundur beberapa sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding.

Yusaku berniat untuk menghindari mereka tetapi Takeru berjalan menuju mereka. Yusaku terpaku, dan hanya melihat Takeru dari kejauhan. Sembari berjalan, Takeru melepaskan kacamatanya, rambutnya tiba-tiba terangkat dengan sendirinya seperti api. Ai, dan Yusaku terkejut tapi keterkejutan ia tutupi dengan ekpresi emotionlessnya seperti biasa.

"Playmaker-sama, aku merasa ada hal yang ga enak..." kata Ai khawatir.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

"Playmaker-sama kau tidak terkejut sama sekali?"

Yusaku tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Ai.

"Oi," Takeru menatap tajam pada kelima remaja itu. Tatapan tak biasa, tatapan yang pernah ia keluarkan saat ia masih di kota ia tinggal dahulu.

"Cih, ayo kita pergi." ajak ketua geng mereka.

Kelima remaja berandalan itu pergi meninggalkan pria kecil itu.

"Aniki, kenapa tidak di hajar saja?" tanya salah seorang dari kelima remaja berandalan itu, wajahnya terlihat seperti pengecut.

Ketua geng itu tidak menjawab anak buahnya itu, dan hanya berjalan menjauhi Takeru.

"Te-terima kasih." kata pria kantora itu pada Takeru.

Takeru memakai kembali kacamatanya, rambutnya kembali seperti semua, dia tersenyum pada pria kantoran itu, pria kantoran itu pun pergi. Yusaku kembali terkejut, Yusaku melihat rambut Takeru tadi seperti _magic_ , setelah melihat itu Yusaku jadi berpikiran kalau Takeru menggunakan gel ajaib sebelum pergi kemana-mana.

"Yusaku," panggil Takeru dengan senyuman yang bikin Yusaku silau.

"..." Yusaku tidak membalas panggilan Takeru, dia hanya menyipitkan matanya, Yusaku membatin, _matahari sudah dekat_.

Takeru meraih tangan kirinya Yusaku, Yusaku bingung ia menebak-nebak apa yang akan Takeru lakukan setelah menggenggam tangan kirinya erat. Mereka berdua terdiam, tidak ada yang berkata-kata hanya tangan kiri Yusaku seakan terkunci oleh gembok. Yusaku ingin membuka mulut tetapi senyuman secerah matahari mengganggu pikirannya maksudnya karena senyuman Takeru, Yusaku jadi melupakan kalimat yang ingin ia katakan pada Takeru.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berdiri? Ayo jalan lagi." ujar Flame, yang kayaknya agak risih dengan keheningan yang terjadi.

"IYA! Ayo jalan lagi, kalau kesorean ntar ga bisa lama-lama." Ai menyetujui perkataan Flame.

Yusaku hanya mengangguk tanpa berkata apapun, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kafe KC dengan bepergangan tangan. Yusaku tidak terlihat risih tetapi Yusaku merasakan sedikit ... malu, dan Yusaku tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya, takut ada salah paham, ntahlah apa yang Yusaku pikirkan dengan salah paham, Yusaku hanya tidak ingin tangan Takeru yang hangat itu lepas dari tangannya.

"Yusaku, kata orang-orang kafe KC itu sangat populer lho, dan katanya ada _duelist_ yang bekerja disana." kata Takeru dengan nada agak bersemangat.

"Hn." Yusaku hanya mengangguk.

"Playmaker-sama, jangan hanya 'hm' doang." kata Ai dari dalam tasnya.

"Lalu, aku harus berkata apa?" Yusaku bertanya pada Ai.

"Urrghh … kalau itu..." Ai bingung mau menjawab pertanyaan Yusaku seperti apa.

"Kita sudah sampai." Takeru berhenti berjalan, kepalanya mendongak ke atas. "Yu-Gi-Oh! 20th anniversary?" gumamnya, lalu ia tersenyum lagi sepertinya mereka berdua datang ke kafe itu di waktu yang tepat.

Mereka pun memasuki kafe itu, kafe itu terlihat elegan, dari pintu masuk mereka berjalan ke kanan, di sebelah kiri ada tulisan KC besar di belakang sofa. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa sebelah kanan. Setelah duduk seorang pemuda berambut pirang ber _nametag_ 'Jounouichi Katsuya' berjalan menghampiri, pemuda itu memberikan menu kepada Yusaku, dan Takeru.

Melihat menu itu Yusaku, dan Takeru sedikit terkejut karena ada gambar yang mirip sekali dengan pemuda pirang yang memberikan mereka menu kafe, dan pemuda itu masih berdiri di dekat Yusaku sambil memegang catatan, dan pulpen.

"M-mau pesan apa?" tanya pemuda pirang itu, pemuda itu terlihat seperti pelayan baru karena tingkahnya yang gugup.

Yusaku melihat ke arah pemuda pirang itu, ia membuka mulutnya. "Aku mau Millennium Puzzle drink satu, dan Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh Mont Blanc satu."

Pelayan berambut pirang itu langsung menulis pesanan Yusaku.

Takeru berpikir sebentar, lalu membuka mulutnya. "Sakaki Family Pancake satu, dan … "Gotcha! Let's Duel!" drink satu.

Setelah pelayan berambut pirang itu menulis pesanan mereka berdua, pelayan itu bertanya ada tambahan atau tidak untuk memastikan, Yusaku mengatakan. "Tidak, kami pesan itu saja."

Karena tidak ada pesanan tambahan pelayan itu mengambil menu yang dia berikan pada Yusaku, dan Takeru kembali, lalu pelayan berambut pirang itu pun pergi.

Selagi menunggu pesanan datang mereka berdua ngobrol, lebih tepatnya Takeru yang mengajak ngobrol Yusaku duluan, dan seperti biasa Yusaku hanya menanggapi obrolan Takeru singkat, atau hanya sekedar membalas 'hn' saja. Walaupun begitu untuk Takeru, dan Yusaku sendiri obrolan itu bisa membuat mereka sedikit melupakan tentang _lost incident_ walaupun hanya sebentar.

Sedang asik ngobrol, seorang pelayan bernametag 'Reiji Akaba' datang dengan pesanan mereka berdua, pelayan itu memindahkan piring, dan gelas dari nampan yang dibawanya dengan hati-hati ke meja.

"Silahkan dinikmati." ucap pelayan itu sebelum pergi.

Yusaku mengambil sendok yang ada di samping piring kuriboh _mont blanc_. Yusaku menyendok mont blanc itu. Takeru melihat Yusaku, penasaran dengan reaksi pemilik avatar bernama Playmaker tersebut.

Yusaku memasukkan sendok dengan mont blanc itu ke mulutnya. "Am. Enak..." ucapnya dengan datar seperti biasa.

Takeru tersenyum, _sepertinya dia senang._

Yusaku melihat balik ke arah Takeru. "Kenapa kamu tersenyum? Kamu mau?"

"Ti-tidak." Takeru mengibaskan kedua tangannya ke kiri, dan kanan, mukanya sedikit memerah. Takeru pun mulai melahap pancake pesanannya.

"Sepertinya enak." kata Ai dari dalam tasnya Yusaku.

"Diam."

Mereka pun menikmati minuman, dan makanan mereka. Setelah habis, mereka membayar, lalu pulang dengan perasaan bahagia. Makanannya cukup murah, dan enak. Mungkin lain kali Yusaku akan mengajak Shoichi dengan adiknya ke kafe itu, tentu saja Yusaku akan mengajak Takeru juga. Alasan sebenarnya Takeru mengajak Yusaku ke kafe itu karena ingin melihat Yusaku tersenyum, walaupun pada akhirnya tidak bisa melihat Yusaku tersenyum, Takeru senang bisa bertemu dengannya, dan Takeru yakin di dalam hatinya Yusaku tersenyum.

Saat perjalanan pulang, Takeru merangkul bahu Yusaku sambil tersenyum.

"Yusaku, setelah kita mendapatkan data itu, ayo kita ke kafe itu lagi bersama-sama."

"Iya."

END

cerita pertama yang ana bikin fendem YGO Vrains! maaf kalau ada kesalahan ya gaes


End file.
